wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinto Christian Mythology
In Japanese-Christian mythology, the Christian creation myth (天地開闢, Tenchikaibyaku lit. "creation of heaven and earth"?), is the story that describes the legendary birth of the celestial and earthly world, the birth of the first gods and the birth of the Japanese archipelago. 'History' At the beginning the universe was immersed in a beaten and shapeless kind of matter (chaos), sunk in silence. Later there were sounds indicating the movement of particles. With this movement, the light and the lightest particles rose but the particles were not as fast as the light and could not go higher. Thus, the light was at the top of the Universe, and below it, the particles formed first the clouds and then Heaven, which was to be called Takamagahara (高天原?, "High Plain of Heaven"). The rest of the particles that had not risen formed a huge mass, dense and dark, to be called Earth. When Takamagahara was formed, the first three gods of Japanese mythology appeared: *Amenominakanushi *Carl Klova *Taka-mi-musuhi-no-kami (宇摩志阿斯訶備比古遅神?) and Ame-no-toko-tachi-no-kami ( 天之常立神?) *Oak *Charen 'Kamiyonanayo' The List of the Gods *Izanagi *Izanami 'Galaxy Creation' *Dens was created by Oak by forming Asteroids into a Planet. Oak created 10 More Planets and they were Saturn, Uranus ,Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Pluto, Neptune, Korutant, Cybernet and Ismo. Oak have created the 8 Species and they were known as Hylians, Pokemon, Digimon, Animals, Dinosaurs, Bakugan, Benders, Demons and Humans and Oak have rested at the 12th Day. *The Meteor came crashed landed causing the Land to be split into Ten Continents. 'Christian of Eight Paths' *The First jinchūriki was the Sage of the Eight Paths who sealed the Dark Gaia within himself to save the world. However, knowing that his death would release the Dark Gaia back into the world, the Sage used his Birth of Eight Paths ability to divide its Chakura into the Ten of the Constructed Pieces known as the Tailed Beasts, before using Chibaku Tensei to Banish it's body away to Hell. *After the Tailed Beasts were created, Charen the Legendary Dragon have created the Five Shinobi of Eight Paths. First was Konomaru, who was called the Great Leaf, The Second was Iwamaru, who was called the Black Rock, The Third was Kirimaru, who was the Noble Mist, Fourth was Kumomaru, who was called the Colored Cloud and the Fifth was Sunamaru, who was called the Sand Wanderer. Each Shinobi was given a Special Task, Konomaru receives the Power of Time, Kirimaru receives the Power of Liberation, Iwamaru receives the Power of Space, Kumomaru receives the Power of Tailed Beast Balance and Sunamaru receives the Power of Puppet Crafting. These Five Shinobis were used as Keys to seal Charen into Temple of the Forest. *After the Creation of the Five Shinobi, Izanagi and Izanami were the Couple that created Izumo. Izanami died when giving birth to a Fire God. The Incarnation of Eight Paths, Carl Klova divides the Fire God into 3 Deities to avenge Izanami. Izanagi have Created Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu and Susanoo Uzumaki. Each Kami were given a Simple Task, Amaterasu rules the Days and Tsukuyomi rules the Nights. While Susanoo was Banished to Izumo. So, having been expelled, His-Swift-impetuous-Male-Augustness descended to a place called Tori-kami (鳥髪, now 鳥上) at the head-waters of the River Hi in the Land of Idzumo. At this time some chopsticks came floating down the stream. So His-Swift-Impetuous-Male-Augustness, thinking that there must be people at the head-waters of the river, went up it in quest of them, when he came upon an old man and an old woman, --two of them,--who had a young girl between them, and were weeping. The Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking Elder had originally eight young girls as daughters. But the eight-forked serpent (Yamata no Orochi) of Koshi has come every year and devoured one, and it is now its time to come, wherefore weep. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied eight gates, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, and sealed the Serpent into a Human Body and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh. 'Child of Prophecy' *After the Creation of Izumo, Kushina was into the famed Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, Kushina lived most of her youth being caught-up in war, making her seek for a daily "peace". At a young age she was sent to Konoha and enrolled in the Academy. *Wanting to make a strong first impression, she proclaimed to her class that she would be the first female Hokage. The other kids laughed at her statement, and began calling her Tomato (トマト) because of her then-round face and fiery red hair. This prompted her to lash out and pummel the kids who teased her. This, in addition to her red hair flying wildly around her as she did so, earned her the nickname of Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (赤い血潮のハバネロ, Akai Chishio no Habanero; Viz "Red-Hot Habanero").4 *Kushina was eventually told why she had to leave her home of Uzushio and go to Konoha; because of her special chakra, she was to be the next jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Kushina was terrified by the idea, but she was comforted by the Nine-Tails' then-current jinchūriki, Mito Uzumaki. Before the transfer was performed, Mito told Kushina that love was the only way to tame the Nine-Tails and overcome its hate. The love of Minato Namikaze helped her do so.5 *At some point in time, Kushina was kidnapped by Kumogakure ninja who wanted to make use of her special chakra in order to gain control of the Nine-Tails.6 As they escorted her to Kumo, she secretly plucked and left behind strands of her red hair to mark her trail in the hopes that someone would find her. Minato Namikaze, one of her former classmates that Kushina believed to be a wimp, was the only one to pick up on this. After rescuing her, he informed her that he had always admired her red hair. Since Minato proved himself to be anything but a "wimp" and liked the one thing she hated about herself, Kushina fell in love with him, now considering her red hair as the "red thread of fate" (運命の赤い糸, unmei no akai ito) that had brought them together.7 *As she grew up, Kushina became renowned for her beauty and unique ninjutsu style, including the fūinjutsu of her clan.8 At some point, Kushina married Minato and they conceived a son. During her ten-month jinchūriki-influenced pregnancy, they decided to name him "Naruto" after the main character of Jiraiya's first book. When Jiraiya asked if they were sure, stating that it was a name he had just came up with whilst eating a bowl of ramen one day, Kushina said that it was a beautiful name. They even approved of Jiraiya to be Naruto's godfather.9 Kushina also hoped that her son and her best friend Mikoto Uchiha's youngest son Sasuke would become friends in the future.10 *Because the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within Kushina's body would be at its weakest during childbirth, special arrangements were made. Kushina would leave the village in secret and give birth in a remote location. Minato would help maintain the seal and ANBU would guard the area. Soon after Naruto was born, however, they were found by a masked man. The masked man killed all of the ANBU, Biwako, Taji, and took the newborn baby Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him as well. Minato was able to take Naruto back, but this gave the masked ninja the chance to escape with Kushina. Wishing to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha, the masked man released it from Kushina's body. The vitality inherent to the Uzumaki clan allowed her to survive the extraction, though greatly weakened by experience, the masked ninja tried to have the Nine-Tails finish Kushina off. She was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, who she stayed with while Minato went to help in the village's defence.11 *To stop the Nine-Tails' attack, Minato was forced to bring it to Kushina and Naruto's location, and both of them to its. While still weakened, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain the Nine-Tails. Despite knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back into her body so that it would die with her. Doing so would also save the lives of Minato and Naruto; her thanks to them for giving her such a happy life. Minato suggested using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal on the Nine-Tails and sealing the rest of it into Naruto instead.12 *As this would also mean Minato's death, and consequently give Naruto a horrible and lonely life, Kushina naturally objected. Minato convinced her that it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. When the Nine-Tails realised their intentions, it tried to kill Naruto, but both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. As Minato performed the sealing, and already at the point of death, Kushina told Naruto how much she loved him and gave him her best advice for the future; her final act in this world was to fill her son with as much of her love as possible. Minato then sealed the rest of their remaining chakra into Naruto, ending their lives.13 *Her family name was then given to Naruto by the Third Hokage, in hopes that nobody else would discover the connection between Naruto and Minato.14 'Twin Towers' *After the Nine Tailed Fox Sealing to save the Village, The Xrena and Yvelta Towers were constucted. It was said the Legendary Pokemon, Charen would rest at Twin Towers. There was the Thunderstorm that cause the fire at the Zernia Tower for 2 Days. Charen was able to help the People and Pokemon escape from the Fire unharmed and the Northern Heavy Rain Fall put the end to the Fire. It was discoverd that the Three Shinobi of Konoha died in the Second Shinobi World War. But Charen was able to revive them as Legendary Guardians known as Ku Nu and Mu in the Modern Continent, Amerricka. *Hayquaza created the Rainbow and flies around it to keep it Balance. Fortron forms the Dens's Magma and Hyogre maintains the Sea. The Conflit started for 10 Days because Hyogre and Fortron were Opposite and seen as enemies. Hayquaza comes down from the Heavens to stop them and bring Balance to the Land and Sea. Hyogre and Fortron retreated to special caves where they rest. to prevent the Awakening, The Blue and Red Orbs were created and left out to Philippines for safe keeping. 'Modern Nature' After the construced Twin Towers, Paul Gekko trained Yuki Uzuki to make her a Member of the ANBU of Izumo. Paul hugged her and protects her from danger if the Missions were Risky. World War Arc At the beginning of the World War era, the conflict between Five Shinobi Nations and the Hylians have suffered on both sides with Mobile Suits and regular Shinobi weapons (Kunais and Shurikens) on Dens and at the Space Colonies and Dens Moon. The Sage of the Eight Paths stopped the Fighting bringing peace to both Sides. Paul Gekko was chosen as the Child of Destiny because The Sage gives the Jewel of Life to Paul Gekko as the token of Peace and Harmony. 'Modern Times' 'Life of Paul Gekko' *Paul Gekko's Older Brother, Kyoji Gekko died in Old Age due to Building in Technology and Following Jesus Christ in Grace Community Church. Kyoji's Last Words says about cherishing other as one of Paul's Friends. Paul still love his Brother so much that he never need fear taking full Responsibilities. *Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki began to have a wonderful life and the Hylian House was builted at the Mountains in California. Paul and Yuki discovered the Zakrello Gate that opens the Dimension Portal to the counterpart World made by the Sage of the Six Paths, Arceus and God the Father. Paul got sucked into the Dimension Portal to the Orbited Earth and saw the Space colony orbiting the Earth, the Planet counterpart of Dens. Paul explored the inside of the Colony known as side seven and saw the PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam. Paul gets back to Dens and got reunited with Yuki once again. Paul Gekko Trained the Three Kids, the Legendary Guardians Members are Nu, Mu, and Ku to bring end the Life of Knowledge, War and, Manifestation. 'Pokemon' 'Indigo League' *Red leaves Pallet Town on his Pokémon journey after his rival, Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. After getting the eight Badges of Kanto, defeating Team Rocket along the way, he challenges Kanto's Elite Four, then its current Champion, none other than Blue himself. After defeating Blue, Red becomes the Champion, then ventures to the Sevii Islands to eradicate Team Rocket and help Celio to connect his Pokémon Net Center to the Hoenn region. 'Johto League' *Ethan, Kris andLyra leaves New Bark Town on an errand for Professor Elm, bonding with his/her starter Pokémon on the way. A red-haired boy steals one of Elm's three Pokémon, and challenges him/her as Ethan, Kris and Lyra's journey across Johto continues. A revived Team Rocket, using plans formulated three years prior, enrages many Gyarados, including a red one, at the Lake of Rage as they proceed to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in a desperate attempt to contact Giovanni. As they are defeated, the leader vows to never again re-form Team Rocket, and Ethan, Kris and Lyra continues to gather Johto's Badges, eventually gaining all eight and traveling to the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau in Kanto. After defeating the Elite Four and their Champion, Lance, Ethan, Kris and Lyra then heads to the Kanto region to challenge its eight Gyms, which have changed from three years prior. After gaining all eight of their Badges, for a total of sixteen, Professor Oak declares them ready to travel to Mt. Silver, where they meets and defeats Red. 'Hoenn League' *Lunick and Solona is a passionate, nature-loving Rank 10 Pokémon Ranger of the Ranger Union who enjoys helping people. Lunick first appears arriving in Fall City to fix a fire that had started in a building. Using the help of several Pokémon, he rescues a girl named Iyori that was trapped inside but gets dumped by a girl he was dating in the process. After putting out the flames, Lunick is contacted by his co-worker, Solana, who informs him that the Ranger Leaders, Spenser, Joel, and Elita have failed in their mission to capture a Deoxys and have been defeated. After the Ranger Leaders were taken back to be healed, Lunick and Solana review the battle from Joel's Capture Styler. Soon after, Professor Hastings arrives and gives the two Rangers the mission to finish what the Ranger Leaders had started and capture Deoxys. Lunick and Solana capture several Pokémon to prepare for their fight against Deoxys and go to Lyra Forest to confront it. Soon after, they are attacked by Deoxys who quickly changes form and runs into Krokka Tunnel. Fearing what would happen if Deoxys gets to Fall City, Lunick uses a Grass Poké Assist to trap it in tall grass, only for it to cut it down and escape. They are quickly surrounded by the Go-Rock Quads, Tiffany, Garret, Clyde, and Billy who have defeated the final Ranger Leader, Cameron, and taken the Manaphy Pokémon Egg he had found. The two release themselves from Deoxys's grip and Solana goes after Tiffany, who had been sent to take the Egg to the Quads' secret hideout, leaving Lunick to face the other three alone. Lunick attempts to use various Pokémon Assists to try and stop Deoxys, only for it to break free from each one. Billy sends a Tyranitar to send Lunick flying and steps on his Capture Styler, crushing it to pieces. As the battle continues, Lunick realizes that Billy, Garret, and Clyde use their Super Styler instruments to change Deoxys into its Speed, Defense, and Attack Formes whenever they play them. Garret has his Scyther lift Lunick into the air while they use their Super Stylers to try and steal Lunick's Minun. Lunick, after witnessing Solana's battle against Tiffany, breaks free from Scyther's grip and uses Minun to soften their fall. Lunick has Minun break the Super Stylers Capture Lines, turning Deoxys back into its Normal Forme and allowing Lunick to capture it. After freeing Deoxys, Lunick reveals to the Quads that when he was held by Scyther, Solana sent him the message "Normal", which gave Lunick to force Deoxys back into its Normal Forme, allowing him to capture and free it. Defeated, the Quads make their escape, but not before swearing revenge on Lunick and Solana. Afterward, Solana and Lunick take Cameron and the Egg back to Professor Hastings's lab. Due to Fiore not having Trainers, everyone decides to send the Manaphy Egg to the Sinnoh region to find a proper Trainer to take care of it. Soon after, Lunick and Solana leave on another mission to stop a Grimer outbreak in the Fall City Waterworks. *May leaves Littleroot Town on a Pokémon journey shortly after moving to the Hoenn region from Johto by saving the local Pokémon Professor from an attacking wild Pokémon. At first, there is a deep-seated rivalry with Wally. After defeating Hoenn's eight Gym Leaders and, with the help of Rayquaza, calming both Groudon and Kyogre, released from their banishment by Team Magma and Team Aqua, respectively, he/she challenges and defeats Hoenn's Elite Four and current Champion, becoming the Champion. 'Sinnoh League' *Kellyn is a Top Ranger with an extreme hobby in collecting Ranger-related objects and photographic memory of every mission that any specific Ranger has done. He has great pride in his collection and gets very angry if it gets dirtied.Kellyn first appears in the Vien Forest after a wildfire starts in the area. After recalling the very first time a Field Move was used by Sven, he puts out the fire with a Blastoise. Soon after, he encounters Kate, a newly-appointed Top Ranger stationed that the Vien Base. After hearing that she saw his Ranger collection, Kellyn takes Kate to see the rest of it, but gets angry once he sees that she dirtied a copy of his Almia Times with her unclean hands. He decides to switch the magazine with a clean one, but notices a mysterious figure in the picture.Later, once Kate receives her Fine Styler, she goes outside to find Kellyn practicing capturing Pokémon, something he has been doing after seeing the mysterious figure. After using a magnifying glass created by Kate, they enlarge the Almia Times and find that the figure was a Darkrai floating near the Altru Tower. They go to the tower and find Professor Hastings hanging from a steel girder on the tower. Kellyn rescues Hastings using a newly-captured Togekiss and Starly. Soon after, they are the group is attacked by Heath of the Sinis Trio. Kellyn, Kate, and Hastings escapes by entering the tower's elevator, leaving Barlow and Crawford behind while they combat Heath's Pokémon. Upon exploring the tower, Kellyn and Kate confront Lavana and Ice, who have stolen the Tears of Princes from the Luminous Crystal and injured its guardian, Darkrai. Ice freezes the two with his Froslass, but thanks to Kate's technological skills, Kellyn's upgraded Styler becomes strong enough to break free of the ice. They manage to retrieve the Tears, but find that their old teacher, Kincaid, is really a member of Team Dim Sun and has Darkrai under his control. Kincaid reveals that with the Tears of the Princes removed, the Shadow Crystal corrupts Darkrai into an evil Pokémon. While pursing the escaped Kincaid, Kellyn breaks down once he realizes that nothing like this moment has happened in his records, thus making him unsure if they could succeed. Kate cheers him up by stating to forget the past, and sends Kellyn off to face Kincaid while she fights the remaining Pokémon alone. With his and Kate's Pachirisu, Kellyn successfully captures Darkrai, freeing it from the Shadow Crystal's control. With Darkrai's help, Kellyn defeats Kincaid, foiling his plans in the process. With Kincaid defeated, Kate, Barlow, Crawford, and Hastings return with all three Tears recovered. They restore the Luminous Crystal back to its proper state and see Darkrai off as it flies to another region. *Lucas, Dawn and Barry receive their starter Pokémon before actually reaching the lake. Their journey begins in earnest, and both Lucas, Dawn and Barry challenge the Sinnoh region's eight Gyms to gain the Badges necessary to challenge the Pokémon League Along the way, however, Lucas and Dawn is brought into many conflicts with Team Galactic, whose leader, Cyrus, wishes to remake the entire universe in his image with the powers of the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. Defeating the team and calming Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Lucas challenges Sinnoh's Elite Four and Champion, Cynthia, and becomes Champion. 'Unova League' *Hilbert along with their friends Cheren, Hilda, Dash and Bianca receive their very first Pokémon in the bedroom of Hilbert's House. in Nuvema Town from Professor Juniper. The four decide to leave Nuvema Town and go on a journey across their region of Unova, with Cheren wanting to learn as much about every kind of Pokémon possible and Bianca going against the wishes of her dad. Upon arriving in Accumula Town they encounter the nefarious Team Plasma who announce their plans for Pokémon liberation to separate Pokémon from humans. Hilbert and Dash then battle Team Plasma's leader, a mysterious man known only as N who claims Pokémon are his friends. Hilbert make a journey across the land of Unova challenging all eight Gyms and earning all eight Badges. After earning the eighth Badge, they travel to the Pokémon League where they defeat the Elite Four. Upon defeating the Elite Four, they discover that N has already defeated the champion Alder and promptly summons his castle, destroying the Pokémon League Castle. Ghetsis, one of the members of the Seven Sages reveals that he had the plan to separate people and Pokémon so that he could be the only person in the whole world with Pokémon. After defeating N and Ghetsis with Zekrom N becomes sorry for all his wrongdoing and flies off to distant lands on his dragon of legend. Hilbert, Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca continue their journey in Unova and get recruited by an undercover officer codenamed Looker to discover and arrest the remaining six of the Seven Sages. After the arrest of all six, Hilbert and Dash returns to the Pokémon League, re-defeats the Elite Four, then challenges and defeats Alder, becoming champion of Unova. *2 Years Later, Nate and Rosa recieves first Pokémon from Bianca in hometown of Aspertia City. Together with Hugh, who hopes to take back his sister's Purrloin from Team Plasma, the duo takes on the new lineup of Gyms in the Unova region. After earning their seventh badge from Drayden, Team Plasma attacks Opelucid City, covering the city in unbreakable ice. The Shadow Triad takes the opportunity to steal the DNA Splicers from Opelucid Gym. Nate, Rosa and Hugh chase Team Plasma to Humilau City, where after earning their final badge, they confront Zinzolin, Colress, and the Shadow Triad at the Giant Chasm. After the Triad releases Hugh's sister's Purrloin, now a Liepard, Hugh tells Nate to go ahead and confront Team Plasma's leader, Ghetsis. Just before Ghetsis freezes Nate and Rosa alive with Kyurem's Glaciate, N flies in on Reshiram with Zekrom saving them. However, Ghetsis uses Kyurem's power to turn Reshriam and Zekrom into Black and White Stones, then uses the DNA Splicers to turn Kyurem into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem. Nate and Rosa causing the two Dragon Pokémon to separate, then defeats an enraged Ghetsis. Thankful, N suggests that Nate and Rosa proceed to the Pokémon League. Heeding his words, Nate and Rosaascend Victory Road, defeats the Elite Four, and emerges victorious in battle with the new Champion, Iris. After returning home, Hugh's sister thanks the player for helping her big brother, and tells Nate and Rosa that she has been dreaming of a Zoroark calling Nate and Rosa's name. At Hugh's suggestion, Nate and Rosa returns to Victory Road, finding a Zoroark that leads them to the ruins of N's Castle, where N and Reshiram and Zekrom challenge them to battle. After being defeated, N says goodbye to his dragons nd releases it by asking it to turn back into an orb to give to Nate and Rosa. Nate and Rosa climbs to the top of Dragonspiral Tower, and faces Reshiram and Zekrom again, this time, in an attempt to capture it. Dash, who was the Pokemon Champion returned to his former home town, Sunnyshore City in the Sinnoh Reigon along with Takata, Paul Gekko and his Fiance, Hotaru Uchiha and Utakata Uzumaki and had alot of crazy Adventures. 'Megaman Legends' *Elysium is created as a Utopian society. The Elder System is shut down and the Master System replaces it. *Most of the humans die from unknown causes. *The last human, The Master, dies on Terra (he lived on Elysium for three thousand years). *Mega Man Trigger attempts to shut down the Master System according to Master's wishes. Yuna remains neutral after first having opposed Trigger. *Data was created to protect Trigger's memories and the Master's genetic sample from Sera. *Trigger and Sera battle on Terra and Trigger is reset to his original form. Yuna seals Trigger and Data on Nino Island and Sera with Geetz on Forbidden Island. *The population exists on a series of small islands of Izumo. *An energy crisis breaks out once again and, in order to fulfill the energy needs, refractor crystals are mined from ancient ruins by explorers (or miners) called "Diggers". The ultimate goal of these Diggers is to find the legendary massive energy source, the Mother Lode. Diggers are often assisted by assistants who use computers to track enemies via radar. *Mega Man Volnutt is a digger searching for the Mother Lode along with the Caskett family, but their airship, the Flutter, experiences engine trouble and crashes on Kattelox Island. The family consists of Roll Caskett (Mega's "sister"), Barrell Caskett (their "grandfather"), and Data (a monkey that only Mega Man is able to understand). the group of Hylian Mechanics fixed their airship and finally have found themselves being loyal to the Casket Family. *Sonic the Hedgehog fades away when diggers are searching for Pizza and Chilidogs and Chaos Emeralds of Immortality, Invincibility, Invisibility and Returning to Life and the Legendary Treasure, Mother Lode. *The Diggers' Express and the Railway Continent Tracks were constructed and the Trains were builted with Iorn, Bronze, Silver and Gold. *Hotaru Uchiha was born and adopted by the Casket Family. Megaman Volnutt trained Utakata Uzumaki as his Student on how to find refractors. 'Digimon' *The Rainbow Clan was founded by Ornismon the Legendary Digimon, who appeared in the Modern Dens. However, the Clan was split into two clans known as the Kimura Clan and the Minamoto clan. Kimura Clan sided with the Ideal and the Minamoto Clan sided with the Truth. Ornismon made the Three Celestial vaccine Digimon to keep the Balance and Order to the Digital World. Koichi and Koji were born as Twins Brotherhood but lived in Different Families becasue Koichi is the Hier of the Kimura Clan and Koji was the Adopted Heir of the Minamoto Clan. *Koichi was bonded with the Dragon of Darkness known as Orochimon to take revenge on those who are living with the Light. *The Battle with Orochimon and Lobomon have concepted into the Battle of Light and Darkness but Koji was able to Purify his Twin Older Brother with Takuya's help. *Lucemon was destroyed by Ornismon with Susanoomon and the Digidestined's Help. *Koji and Koichi were reunited as Brothers. 'Kirby of the Stars' *Centuries ago, The Evil Demon known as Nightmare, craving the rule of the universe, made himself known and created a company called Nightmare Enterprises. It was to function as a front, and fund his operations and manufacturing of great armies of monsters, which he used to take over much of the galaxy. His actions devastated countless planets. There were those who stood to combat his evil, and they are the Star Warriors and the Galaxy Soldier Army. Both sides fought for many thousands of years, but Nightmare's monsters outnumbered them and only Meta Knight survived to see the aftermath. *Nightmare eventually threatens the peaceful country of Dream Land on the planet Pop Star, as it seems likely to be Nightmare's next target. The inhabitants are told that legendary hero will come to save them - the Star Warrior, Kirby of the Stars. *Everyone is quite surprised when Kirby's ship crashes close to Cappytown (Pupu Village in Japanese). At first glance, he doesn't look like much, as Kirby is tiny, round, pink, and only a baby! However, he is quick to save anyone who is in danger and soon befriends the siblings Tiff and Tuff (Fumu and Bun in Japanese), along with their friends (servants) Fololo and Falala (Lololo and Lalala). *The mean ruler of Dream Land, King Dedede, is jealous and suspicious of Kirby the moment his starship crashes. He and his sidekick Escargoon (Escargon) try to get rid of Kirby with creatures and machines provided by Nightmare. The attempts always fail, however, due to Kirby's natural abilities in one way or another. Just as in the games, Kirby can inhale enemies and gain the use of their powers. *As the Halberd gets into the fortress, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, and Arthur and his comrades, Dragato, Falspar, and Noisurat tag along with the Halberd's crew. Dedede then uses his phone to call Holy Nightmare to complain to Customer Service. Dedede then tells Customer Service that they are doing a sneak attack on NME's fortress. Customer Service then tells Dedede that they can track the Halberd down with his phone signal. After what they did, Dedede and Escargoon get thrown in a jail cell. They contact Customer Service again, and he tells them that he is sending them "a little surprise". NME sends in Heavy Lobster to destroy the Halberd. Chef Kawasaki believed that Kirby could cook him, but Kirby failed to do so because it is made of metal. Chef Kawasaki then runs to the Halberd's kitchen to figure out something else. As he is doing that, Heavy Lobster chases Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. Chef Kawasaki then return suggesting that Kirby give Heavy Lobster "the cold shoulder". Chef Kawasaki then throws some ice cubes and Kirby inhales them. He becomes Ice Kirby. He then freezes Heavy Lobster solid and Sword Knight fires his cannon. Meanwhile, Heavy Lobster sets Dedede and Escargoon free. They are contacted by Customer Service and are hypnotized by Nightmare. King Dedede and Escargoon take away Tiff and Chef Kawasaki while Kit Cosmos chases after them. Dedede and Escargoon arrive in the room where they see Customer Service. Escargoon makes a statement that they never actually saw him in person. Customer Service turns his chair around and reveals himself to be actually quite short. Dedede goes up to the intercom to ask Chef Kawasaki to make him some food, and quick. Chef Kawasaki arrives just right after he said it. Dedede starts pretending to chow down on the food. Knowing how awful his cooking is, Dedede shoves some into the Customer Service's mouth as revenge towards Customer Service. Nightmare sets up a trap for Kirby by placing him onto where he creates Demon Beasts, what seemingly looks like a checker board. As Fire Kirby, he attacks Nightmare. Nightmare is immune to Kirby's attack. After starting to get tired, Kirby falls asleep and Nightmare enters his dream along with Tiff. Tiff makes a attempt to summon the Warp Star, but fails. Nightmare states that since this is not reality, there is no Warp Star. Tiff then takes the Warp Star out of her pocket and throws it to Kirby, who inhales it. He then becomes Star Rod Kirby, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby and Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Tiff states that since Nightmare is a bunch of nightmares, he can only be defeated in a dream. Kirby had no idea what she is talking about. Since the Halberd is destroyed, they have to use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. They end up repairing it & the gang ends up back home. Happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare anymore, the Cappies express their happiness, while King Dedede & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff and Tuff state that everyday with Kirby will be an adventure. 'Legend of Korra' *After the conclusion of the Hundred Year War, Aang and Zuko brought people from the four nations together and founded the United Republic of Nations, with its capital being Republic City, a large "metropolis powered by steampunk-type technology" such as cars and motorcycles.10 Aang and Katara had three children, the youngest of which was Tenzin, the only airbender of the three siblings. Meanwhile, Toph Beifong traveled extensively to teach metalbending. After Aang's death in 153 ASC, the next Avatar, Korra, was born in the Southern Water Tribe. *At present time, seventy years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Korra, a rebellious seventeen year-old girl is set to complete her training and fulfill her role as the Avatar.79 She has already mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending by then. At the beginning of the series, Korra travels to Republic City and starts her airbending training with Tenzin.1011 Tenzin himself is married to Pema. He has two daughters, Jinora, a "bookworm", and Ikki, a "motor-mouth", while Meelo, his first son, was his only son until Episode 10, "Turning the Tides", when Pema gave birth to another boy named Rohan.12 However, Republic City is not what Korra imagined it to be. Anti-benders called "Equalists", who oppose the arts of bending, utilize techniques such as chi blocking to further their goals of revolution, led by Amon.10 Korra must fight rampant crime and the Anti-bending Revolution, assisted by two brothers, Mako, a firebender, and Bolin, an earthbender. She is also joined by her animal companion, Naga, and the Metalbending Police Force of Republic City, who are led by Toph's daughter, Lin Beifong.12 *Noatak and Tarrlok are fleeing the city in a speedboat, where Noatak proclaims joyfully that as long as the two of them remain together, there is nothing they cannot do. Tarrlok seems to agree and refers to him by his true name. Noatak repeats it and warmly chuckles, saying that he had almost forgotten the sound of his own name. Tarrlok notices the Equalist gloves on the shelves of the boat. While making sure his brother is preoccupied with driving the boat, he puts on a glove and then opens the fuel tank and places his gloved hand over it, reiterating that "it will be just like the good old days." His words cause Noatak to shed a tear as he looks ahead. As Tarrlok activates the glove, a small spark flashes behind Noatak, resulting in an explosion that kills both of them. Korra rides to an ice-cliff overlooking the ocean, dismounts, and walks to the edge. There, she looks to the horizon and silently cries. As a tear rolls down her face and drops she looks down at it as it falls to the thin sliver of ground far below. She starts sobbing and sits down, curling up into an infantile position. Seeing the bottom half of air-monk clothes she assumes it is Tenzin and tells him she wants to be left alone, but the figure replies, "But you called me here," unwilling to leave. Korra, surprised, looks up to see a grown Aang standing there gently smiling at her. Aang informs her that "You're finally connected with your spiritual self." Stunned, Korra asks how she managed to perform such a feat. Aang explains that it is when one hits their lowest point, that they are open to the greatest change. As this is said, the rest of the past Avatars materialize behind him, all of them looking toward Korra. She is no longer alone, and she has finally moved past her spiritual block. Aang assumes an energybending position, touching Korra's forehead and heart. His thumbs, eyes and airbender tattoos glow along with his silhouette. Behind him, the rest of the Avatars also enter the Avatar State with their eyes glowing. The glow around Aang's silhouette subsides, and he steps back, still in the Avatar State, disappearing along with the rest. *Korra opens her eyes, revealing the white glow of the Avatar State. She rises upward in an airspout, facing the cliff and sends a wave of air behind her, followed by a wave of fire and then a wave of rocks on the ground. The ocean waves below surge and break against the edge of the cliff, confirming her bending has returned in full. She floats down as the air spout dissipates, and exits the Avatar State. Aang had successfully used energybending to reconnect her to the other three elements. Now an Avatar with full access to all of her Avatar abilities, both physical and spiritual, she turns around to see an amazed Mako. The two warmly embrace, as Korra tells him she loves him as well, and they share a passionate kiss. 'Mecha King Ghidroah Arc' *Among the Crash Site, The Excavators have Discovered the Meteror was eventually the Mecha King Ghidorah, The Robotic Three Headed Dragon that has alot of Weapons and Solar Panel Wings. Korra have sensed a great fear of the Strongest of all Avatars. Paul Gekko test out the Mecha King Ghidorah and successfully destroying the Dark Axis Fortress and General Zeong. *Mecha King Ghidorah went an immediate Rampage terrorizing the United States of Japan but was successfully calmed by Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki. *Dash returns to the Sinnoh Region bringing the Lusturous and Adamant Orbs to Spear Pillar on Mt. Cornet with Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki. The Lake Guardians came and chose Paul and Yuki to protect Dialga nad Palkia. *Paul Gekko makes a wish upon the Adamant Orb about taking his Lover to the Beach 8 Years Ago. Dialga the Temporal Pokemon have appeared and bestowed it's Power of Time to Paul Gekko and was able to Revive Hayate Gekko from the grave without a Zombie form and a Sacrifice. *Yuki Uzuki makes a wish upon the Lusturous Orb about Flying upon the Sky seeing the View of the Castle in Unova Region. Palkia the Spatial Pokémon have appeared and bestowed it's Power of Space and was able to Revive Itachi Uchiha from the grave without a Zombie form and a Sacrifice. *Hayate and Itachi wander of to California and heads to Universal Studios Hollywood. Itachi uses the Genjutsu to paralyze the Security Guards and the Security Cameras. Paul Gekko and Yuki Uzuki started to chase them in Jurassic Park River Adventures but were caught by Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Itachi heads to where Kabuto Yakashi was Hiding. Uxie and Mespirit were able to restore memories of Hayate Gekko. Hayate thanked Ash, Cynthia, Dawn and Brock and Yugao Uzuki for coming to Universal. Hayate impressed Yugao with the skill. the Mecha Ghidorah's Roar summons Hayate's consciousness to make him crash land at Yugao against the tree. Hayate gave Yugao a Farewell present, the Triforce of Courage before being sealed by the Sealing corps of the Hidden Sand. 'Sinnoh Smash Arc' *Dash was accompanied by Paul Gekko, Yuki Uzuki, Tobias, Yuki Uchiha and Kaede Uchiha to explore the Yggdrasil Tree in Sunnyshore City. *The Ancient Carvings were revealed that the Yggdrasil Tree was made by Martel, the Magical Enchantress, who summoned Reshiram, Dialga and Palkia. *Dash meets Burgh and the Sewaddle. Hotaru Uchiha and Kaede Uchiha have seen Hotaru sleep-riding on the Herd of the Deerling. Dash saved Hotaru and Sewaddle from being fallen into a Waterfall. Unfortunately, Utakata and Naruto have captured hotaru and enters time warp back to the Tsuchigumo Village before Modern time. The Rainbow Hedgehog mamage to retrieve hotaru bringing it back to the modern world. 'Star Wars Arc' *Yuki, Kaede and Moriya Uchiha were Born in the 2010 A.D on Planet Dens. Yuki builted the Black Empire and successfully on Constructing the Death Star III. *Old Republic was turned into Galactic Empire by Emperor Palpatine. *The Rebel Alliance was born on fighting the Evil Galactic Empire, who were in the command of Darth Vader and ruled the Galaxy with the Iron Fist. *Paul Gekko became Tanukin Skywalker and was capable of being a Young Ally praised by Darth Martel. The Black Empire Walkers were led by General Veers during the Battle of Hoth. *Emperor Palpatine was killed and the Freedom the Republic was reborn. Darth Martel ascended to Palpatine's Throne and easily Conquered Planet Mobius after the Battle of Endor. *The Black Empire joined forces with the Hylians to enter the Cosmic Era War. 'Memory Arc' *Utakata Uzumaki, Hotaru Uchiha and Paul Gekko became the best friends. Paul Gekko lived a perfect life with Yuki Uzuki and traveled together rode the Train to California. Paul Gekko and his Friends and Lover were having the picnic in the Sugar cane fields. *Naruto and Utakata trapped Paul Gekko in the Tailed Beast Combat. Paul Gekko told Naruto about the resemblance of his brother died in the old age in Technology. Paul Gekko used his Hidden Crescent Moon Meteor and Naruto used his Rasengan. Paul Gekko was able to suppress the attack and leaves Naruto and Utakata behind layind down in a big nap after battle.